


South Park: Longer, Uncut, And.....Girly!?

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babies, Bitchslapping, Boys In Love, Crack, Deal with a Devil, Elemental Magic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girls with Guns, Humor, Jewfro, Kidnapping, Magical Girls, Meant To Be, Multi, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Showing Off, Team Canada, War, butterscotch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie is just a young girl who's starting high school, with her friends Tweek, Butters and Pip she thinks her life is good. But what happends when Canada introduce two new girls? The boys aren't happy and the girls belive that their just being sexist. But what happens when Tarrence and Phillip fall in love with the two new girls? Hell breaks lose, no literally!  Join Kylie and her friends as they try to save the new girls from two Obsessive Terrance and Phillip fans. And will the girls ever get their crushes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Chapter 1: South Park A young girl who looked to be 14 woke up with frizzy red hair, she had green eyes and looked at her clock befor getting up, but wait! Is she....singing!?

 

 

 

_Today's gonna be a wonderful day_

_A wonderful day_

_Can't you see outside the snow_

_Is white and cold_

_And the sky is grey but who cares!?_

_Beacuse this is South Park!_

Her name was Kylie, she walked out the bathroom wearing a orange coat, with a green skirt with black stocking and green boots. And let's not forget her green hat!

 

_Woke up today and felt the breeze_

_BUT as you can see I do not care_

_Everyday a new day_

_And winter is here today_

_For this little quiet, redneck mountain town_

_South park!_

She ran down the stairs and saw her mom "Hi mom, What's for breakfast?" There stood Shelia, who turned around and smiled at Kylie "Well Sweetie we have eggs and bacon, but you can take it to go!" "Thanks mom!" Kylie soon had her things ready and began to leave "Bye mom!" "Bye sweetie, have a nice day at school!"

 

 

_My friends are so nice!_

_The people are so many!_

_And then there's just one who sticks out!_

_*Sighs Dreamly* Stan..._

 

A girl with long blonde hair and Sky blue eyea walked up to Kylie, she had on a blue button up jacket with a black skirt and wore white stockings and blue boots. Her name was butters! "Hi kylie!" "Hey butters!" 

 

_My name is Butters_

_But my real name is Bianca!_

_I'm so sweet and nice_

_With a cherry on top!_

_Many people think I'm weak_

_But Im strong as a bull_

_And I love to dance and sing_

_And see Kennys face!_

 

Butters began walk with kylie, but then another girl with long blonde hair and olive eyes began to walk to them, she had on a green jacket that was opened and showed a white shirt and had on a green skirt, with black stockings and green boots.

"H-Hey guys-GAH!" "Hey tweek!" 

 

_My name is Tweek-Gah!_

_My real name is Talia!_

_And I love Coffee_

_And twitch alot-Gah_

_I'm called a Sapz_

_But my friends are so nice_

_And I can't wait_

_To see Craigs face-Gah!_

 

Tweek began to walk with them, but as they began to talk a girl with short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes began to walk up to them, she had a small red peticoat, with a black skirt, and white stocking and red dress shoes, she also had on a red bow on her neck with a brown hat.

"Good day girls!" "Hello Pip!"

 

_My name is Piper_

_Or Pip for short_

_Im from England_

_But everyone thinks I'm french!_

_I love my friends_

_And im such a lady!_

_And I'll do anything_

_To have Damian notice me!_

 

She began to walk with them as they all sang along.

 

_So welcome to out little live_

_Our home, our joy, our living place_

_Enjoy us now, we love help you_

_Welcome to our quite little redneck mountain town!_

_South Park!_

 

Kylie and her friends began to wait for the bus "So did ya girls here?" Asked butters with excitement. "Hear what?" Asked Kylie "Well Canada is releasinga new show called Natalie and Maple!" Butters said, "Oh I heard of them, there the girl versionson Tarrence and Phillip, but more smart and less fart jokes" Said Pip.

 

"Awsome" Kylie said not know the shit storm that's coming their way.

 


	2. The Boy I Love

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Chapter 2:The Boy I Love

 

 

As the bus came the girls got on in a hurry,not wanting to hear the bus drivers mouth. As they sat togather the people in the back made look their way and do a double take. There they was, the boys they loved. Kylie began to sing softly.

 

 

_There he is_

_The boy I love_

_His name is stan marsh_

_And he's so handsome_

_He gives me butterflys_

_And he helps out with some things_

_There he is_

_The boy I love_

 

_Butters:_

_The boy I love_

_Kenny the player_

_People say he's no good_

_But who cares anyways?_

_He's soft blue eyes_

_And blonde hair_

_There he is_

_The boy I love_

 

_Tweek_

_The boy I love_

_Craig Tucker_

_He flips people off_

_And he's the towns badass_

_He loves quenae pigs_

_With those hard cold eyes_

_He's really nice_

_Their he is_

_The boy I love_

 

_Pip:_

_The boy I love_

_Damian Thorn_

_He's the Devils son_

_The antichrist_

_He loves fire_

_And people's pain_

_His jet black hair_

_With those ruby red eyes_

_There he is_

_The boy I love_

 

_All:_

_The boy I love_

_Will never notice me_

_But if I try_

_And_

_Be who I am_

_I might be able_

_To be his_

_So why not try_

_Beacuse there he is_

_The boy I love!_

 

Just then the bus comes to a stop and the girls get off and walk inside aouth park high school. "So about the new girls?" Asked Kylie "Um well i- "STAN!" A huge loud annoying voice came that made everyone flinch. There she was Wend Testaburger. 

"Oh hell no!" Kylie said as she watched Wendy run into stan who looked at her a bit scared "That girl-Gah, She's stilling your man!" Tweeks shouted "I know, and I'm not happy!" Kylie said with rage. 

 

 

_kylie:_

_Who does this girl think I am!?_

_No one that's who!_

_She thinks all that_

_Well honey check the book_

_You fugly as fuck!_

_Wendy is nothing but a bitch!_

_Fuck her right in the ear_

_She's loud_

_She's so demanding_

_What a poor fool stan is!_

_Now help sing this out_

_Ladies!_

 

_Butters:_

_Every girl wants kenny_

_But even if they try their just hoes_

_Looking for sex but no love!_

_And drink and smoke all day_

_Just to please but we know girls !_

_Kenny is mine not yours!_

_This will be war_

_So don't even try_

_Bitch!_

 

_Tweek:_

_Every girl thinks Craigs so hot_

_Trying to dress to impress_

_Well honey_

_That's not what he's looking for!_

_Those lips of his belong to me_

_And even you dare hoe!_

_We will fight in the end_

_So don't try me!_

_I know I give ya'll life!_

_Play this shit with me again_

_And it's about to be a_

_Catfight!_

 

_Pip:_

_Don't Make grab this bottle how!_

_And smash it against_

_Your thick, skull head!_

_Damian don't play_

_With just good girls_

_He going for the bad ones_

_And im ready to take_

_What's mine!_

_Don't come up to me with shit!_

_Sit take a sit hefa!_

_Don't even try me now!_

_I'm Satan's best friend_

_So what now bitch!_

 

_All:_

_Don't try me_

_Don't try me_

_Don't you dare motherfucking try me!_

_Don't try me_

_Don't try me_

_I don't wanna lose my pride_

_But I'm'ma bout to beat a bitch_

_I give you all live_

_So why even bother_

_I love to make ya angry_

_But_

_I'm too fly for this shit!_

_So stop!_

_And think...._

_Who do they belong to?_

_US hoe!_

_Back it up!_

_Back it up_

_Yes!_

_Back it up_

_Back it up_

_Hoe_

 

The bell suddenly rang the girl grabbed their stuff and ran to their class.

 


	3. Logical with un

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Chapter 3: Logical with the Un

 

Kylie wakes up from her little nap to hear the last bell ring, she gets up and grabs her stuff and goes outside to meet her friends. 

As she gets there she sees butters crying "Butters, what happened!?" "I-I saw kenny kiss Red and I was so mad and I felt so crushed!" Butters began to sob ay her words.

"Butters it's ok!" Kylie said

"No its not Beacuse the guy love for stolen by some bitch!" Butters Yelled out angry.

Pip and Tweek came after and started comfort Butters, "Butters, you should not cry your too pretty!" Pip said to her friend.

"Y-yea! Kenny does not know what he's missing!" Tweek said. 

The bus came and the girls got on it and went home, they then went to Kylies house to stay the night over.

"You guys wanna watch Nadine and Maple?" Kylie asked. All the girls agreed and turned on the tv and that's when two girls came on.

One of them who was Maple had black hair and blue eyes, she had on a blue T-shirt that had a M on it. And the other who was Nadine had blonde hair and blue eyes, she had on a red T-shirt that had a T on it.

Both girls began to sing

 

_we are the lanai sisters!_

_We are the ones who make you happy_

_When sad_

_And lonely!_

_Take your pick!_

_Who's your favorite_

_Both we sisters_

_Love to entertain!_

_Do why don't stop_

_And watch us_

_Make silly jokes_

_And_

_Bring new_

_Things_

_To_

_The_

_World!_

 

the girls began to clap, "Well this show is good!" Pip said "Yea, more better the the other two guys !" Butters said.

The girls started really loving those two, the girls even started singingalone to the songs.

It seems all their problems were gone! For now of course.

 


	4. Chapter 4: Foolish

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Chapter 4: Foolish 

 

 

Butters sat in her room looking at some cool Hello Kitty pictures, giggling to herself she looked at her clock and say it was 4:30 PM "Oh boy! There's gonna be a new episode of Natalie and Madison!"

 

She sighed before realizing her thoughts, Kenny. Oh Kenny with a parka that covers his face, everything about him was just...enchanting! She shook her head and looked out the window to see the sun almost about to set.

 

She took a deep breath

 

 

_Away from the truth_

_My lonely heart_

_Has been hurt_

_Yet....._

_I keep coming back_

_I'm so...foolish!_

_My days have been cold_

_See I'm hurting over you_

_So much_

_Yet I keep_

_Running back to you!_

_Don't you see I'm just.._

_Foolish!_

_You got puppet strings_

_All over my body_

_Pulling back_

_Making me so.._

_Foolish!_

_Useless_

_Weak_

_And...Stupid!_

_Take away my pain_

_I try and try_

_To say what's been_

_On my mind_

_Yet I come back.._

_Don't you see!?_

_I'm just so..._

_Foolish_

 

 

 

 

She felt her tears come from her face, she turned on her TV and saw the payback's of her favorite show "Oh Natalie, Madison! What can I do to be so free and independent likr you! No guy on my back, and just fun!"

 

She flopped down on her bed sighing "Your both do beautiful and pretty! Unlike me I'm just so....unpretty! Oh what can I do, my heart achs for a boy who made it ach!" 

 

"Big words for a small girl!" Butters jumped up to see her cousin Rose in the door way " Butters whatever happens between you and that boy...just try to look on the bright side! Besides your abut young to be thinking about true love"

 

Her cousin left her room and Butters looked at the tv, "OH what am I going to do!?"


End file.
